Hell's Mages
by Lovers Necrosis
Summary: In the summer after fifth year, Voldemort has his Death Eaters remove Harry, Ron, and Hermione from the picture. However, instead of being killed, they're instead brought to the caverns of Hell by the ruler of Hell himself. Remake of Infernal Guardian


**Chapter 1: Agony**

**Harry**

He was in his room, the silence deafening, and his breathing very shallow. Vernon had just managed to find out that his godfather was dead, and decided to celebrate by beating Harry for all of the times that he used Sirius as a threat, even with the Order memebers threatening bodily harm on the obese muggle if he dared to harm Harry. In all honesty, Harry expected this to happen if Vernon ever found out that Sirius died, but he didn't expect the large man to ever find out. The one who leaked this tidbit of information to his 'uncle' had to have been close to the Order, and had to have known the intricate details of that night. Fortunately for Harry, that left a very small number of suspects that needed to be investigated. Of course, he had no means of being able to question these people. He sighed, and then laid back down on his bed, hoping the swelling on his left eye would start to deteriorate soon.

Just then, Harry had heard a large blast come from the kitchen and he wanted to move from his bed. However, due to the severity of his injuries, all he could really muster was to sit up on his bed, and moan in slight pain.

He felt pathetic. A 15 year old wizard, and he was reduced to a heap of damaged bones, and bruised skin due to an overweight man that he could have easily avoided. He's trained daily for months on end, because of Quidditch, so he was in better shape than that man. Yet, Vernon still managed to make him regret ever having used Sirius to be rude and nasty to them, not like they deserved any better. All he could do was wait for either Vernon, Petunia, or Dudley to come and give him information about what was going on. However, Harry didn't know that all three of them were dead. Instead, Harry's door was blasted down, and the damaged boy looked at probably the last people he would see in his life.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolhov, Fenrir Greyback, and Rabastan Lestrange, all stood looking at Harry as he scurried as much as he could for his wand. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option, as Lucius merely raised his wand, and Harry's wand flew into his hands, before he gave to Greyback, who snapped it in between his middle and index fingers like the twig it was. The platinum blond man merely smiled at Harry, before raising his wand, and casting the full body bind on Harry, causing his body to become completely stiff. He was dumbfounded, mostly at how the hell Lucius had broken out of damn Azkaban

"Hello there Potter. You're probably wondering how we've managed to infiltrate your home with the wards you had on them? You're probably also wondering how I got out of Azkaban, but I'm afraid that's a story for another time. Right now, it's time to explain how you came to this situation you're in right now. It's a very simple story actually. Would anyone like to enlighten Potter of his blunder, or should I keep going?" Lucius asked his crew of Death Eaters, making Bellatrix giggle with excitement.

"I'll do it. You see baby Potter, our master is a lot more cunning than you believe. Ever since you told him of the ancient magic that saved you as a baby, he's been having us look into ancient warding methods in his stead, and we found something very peculiar. It's called a Blood Ward, and it only works when you live with your kin. If your kin renounces your relationship to them, then 'poof'. No more wards, and Potter becomes just a boy in a house. If you're wondering how we figured out which ward was protecting you, that's also simple. You see Potter, with your blood in his veins, the Dark Lord could feel the signature from this house resonating within his body. It was all child's play after that." Bellatrix said, making Harry glare in her direction.

"That fat oaf you have as a caretaker is very gullible. He read the note we slipped under his door without us even having to use the Imperius. As soon as he said that he renounces you, we just busted in like it was nothing. Truly an imbecile among muggles. Anyway, before we send you off to your next life Potter, we have some things we need to do. Fenrir, go to it." Dolhov said, making Fenrir lick his lips eagerly. It wasn't that often he got a prey that he didn't have to hunt. It was truly a good thing, working for the Dark side of the Wizarding World.

Fenrir walked up to the edge of Harry's bed, and Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what was about to befall him. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it honestly didn't help. Pain seared through his entire body, and the body bind broke, as Harry screamed from the sheer pain of having Greyback's fangs inserted into his neck. If they were going to kill him, he didn't see the reason to make him a werewolf before he died, but this fact didn't help with the excruciating pain that he was experiencing at the moment. After Fenrir was done, Lucius walked up to him and smiled once more, seeing as Harry was on the verge of bleeding to death.

Lucius pulled out a vial of a ruby red colored potion, and poured it down Harry's throat. All of sudden, Harry's wounds started to clot, and he felt better again. Lucius then started using some of the most lethal cutting curses that he knew, causing Harry to scream out in pain. The Death Eaters looked on in glee as the boy-who-lived could do nothing, but merely whimper in pain and suffereing. Bellatrix was up next, and honestly, she had a score to settle with the boy. He had dared to try and cast a Crucio on her! The one who had made the spell as famous as it was! It was a disgrace to her, and she was going to make him suffer dearly for it.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix roared, pouring every inch of her magical power into the spell, making Harry roar with agony so intense that his screams had finally been spent. His eyes had started to bleed from the sheer pain the spell was bringing to him, and it only intensified as Bellatrix started to thrive on his pain. The spell continued, making Harry finally lose consciousness. When she was finally done, Bellatrix was panting heavily, her energy completely spent on that one spell.

"Feel better?" Rabastan asked her with a smirk, only to have his wife grin menacingly.

"Much." she responded in a meek voice, which was very unusual for her. Lucius walked up to Harry, and snarled. He had always had a deep loathing for the boy, seeing as he was practically the Light's last hope.

"Ennervate." the blond man said, bringing Harry back into the realm of consciousness.

"These are your final seconds Potter. Do you have anything you would like to say?" Lucius asked him in a polite tone.

"Even with me gone, Voldemort will never win. So you can go bugger off!" Harry said with a shit-eating grin. Lucius snarled at the boy, before finally raising his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy said, making Harry's body fall to the floor with a thump, along with green vapor coming off of his scar. The Death Eaters then apparated to their next target, leaving Harry motionless on the floor. Just then, flames started to engulf the house. Apparently, the Death Eaters only apparated outside, and set the house on fire, before leaving. Just then, a hole opened right underneath Harry, and sucked his body away to another place. He landed in front of a man, or something that looked like a man. It whispered something softly, before carrying the boy to a room.

"Welcome to Hell, kid."

**Hermione**

Hermione had been doing nothing all day. That is, if you count sitting down underneath a large tree with a thick tome, as nothing. She didn't think it was that serious. Just preparing her mind for next year's cirriculum at Hogwarts. She had been thinking about her two friends and what they were probably doing right about now. Ron was probably eating or reading about his favorite Quidditch team, or playing chess. Meanwhile, Harry was probably off brooding about Sirius' death, and blaming himself for the entire thing entirely, even though his godfather even said that he wanted to come fight that night! Argh! Sometimes she couldn't stand either of them, and yet, she loved them both. There were always rumours going around in Hogwarts, saying that she would end up with either Harry or Ron, and to be honest, she hoped it was Harry.

Ron was just too much of an opposite for her, and it went way beyond opposites attracting. Her and Harry just had more than just a normal best friend connection. She knew him inside and out, and Harry was always able to tell when she was troubled, or even upset. Sure, he was acting like a tremendous prick this year, but honestly, who wouldn't when they're cut off from information and being avoided due to something that was out of their control. Hermione wished her friend could have a normal life, and just go through the normal things a teenager is supposed to worry about. Dating, school, and even parents becoming overbearing. Harry has to struggle to keep his life almost every year, not just to live it. It pained Hermione to watch him pretend that he's always okay, when really, he hurts so much.

Having enough of reading, and thinking about her best friends in a romantic view, she decided to turn in for the day, even though it was early in the afternoon. For some reason, she felt oddly tired. Just as she was about to walk into her house, five clouds of pure darkness appeared on her front porch. Seeing as they then blasted the door out of their way, they didn't notice that Hermione was outside by the tree. They were probably going to try and use her to get to Harry. She then remembered something important. Her parents were still home, since they had taken the day off today. She swore under her breath, before casting the disillusionment charm. She then went inside, only to have Greyback turn around and use a full body bind on her.

"Nice try lassie. You should know that many people tried that with me. Only to end up dead." Fenrir said, making Hermione scowl at the damned werewolf. Lucius cancelled the spell, only to see that it was the mudblood Granger. He smiled, knowing how he would take his retribution on this girl.

"Hello Granger. You shall be servicing all of us today in front of the corpses of your parents. Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra." Lucius said, pointing his wand at his victims, and killing them each very quickly. He didn't even give them a chance to utter a word of protest.

Nobody ever cared about these filthy muggles, and nobody ever will. They were even lower than magical creatures, and that meant they were barely above trash to many witches and wizards. Hermione, being a muggle born, was even more hated than actual muggles themselves, because they are a breed of the top and bottom of the Wizarding World. Lucius was a firm believer in this philosophy, and he intended to show it to the fullest extent. Bellatrix held the girl, and made her watch as the Death Eaters disrobed themselves. Tears dripped from Hermione's eyes, as one by one, they all started defiling her, and violating her in the worst ways imaginable. Hermione could do nothing, for Bellatrix had taken away her wand, and she was fully body bound. All Hermione could do was wait for them to finish, and then hope they let her live.

"Ah. Nothing like raping a muggleborn, eh Greyback?" asked Rabastan to the werewolf. Greyback merely smirked, before looking at the quivering girl beneath his feet.

"I love the fear of a virgin. Well, at least before we took away every virginity she could possibly have." Greyback said, laughing loudly, as if Hermione wasn't even there.

"Enough talk. Bind the girl, and then set the house on fire. Remember, we want nobody to realize what happened here. It would greatly displease the Dark Lord if that damend Order of the Phoenix reared their heads here." Lucius said, making the other Death Eaters comply with his commands. They all raised their wands and casted 'Incendio', sending the house up in blue flames. Hermone could only lay there and cry. Just then, a hole opened up in the ground, and a man appeared, grabbing Hermione, and bringing her back with him through the hole.

"You shall live child. You are still needed in this world." the man said, vanishing into nothing.

The house was burned to ashes before the fire department came, thus giving Hermione's parents an unexpected cremation. When Hermione looked around, she realized that she was no longer in her burning home. Instead, she was in a vast cavern, that held a pool of molten lava around them. The next thing she noticed was that Harry was laid down on the floor, unconscious, and full of cuts all over his body. Hermione was put down next to him, and then the man left once again. Hermione couldn't say anything, because the mystery man refeused to take the spell off of her, but she was glad that Harry was safe from harm...well...more harm anyway, for now.

**Ron**

The Weasley's were doing nothing but taking some time to relax this warm, summer afternoon. Ron was once again, putting off his summer homework from Hogwarts, and playing a game of Quidditch with his brothers and his sister. Everything was going swell, and to be honest, Ron thought he didn't have a care in the world. That was, until he saw that his house was burning from the giant cloud of smoke that was forming over it. He was scared for his parents, so he decided to rush back on his new broom, yet somehow, Fred, George, and Ginny managed to get there before him. That's when it hit him like a raging pile of bricks. Appartion. When they all got there, they saw the shrouded people surrounding his home, and he saw the rest of his family all dead on the ground before him.

Fred and George wasted no time, seeing as they could tell that these were Death Eaters from the start. They took out their wands, and started firing off offensive spells, occasionally having to put up a shield from a spell a Death Eater would cast back. But Ron knew from the way that they were moving. He had faced these bastards a couple of months back, and he knew how they operated, and how they worked mostly. They usually played with their opponents before they went in for the kill. It seems like they were going for the kill now, because flashes of green light was being seen from the ends of their wands.

Ron ran to try and get them out of the way, but it was too fast for him, as well as Fred and George. They were both killed in the blink of an eye, and he didn't know what to do. Ron was starting to revert back to the most basic instincts of the human mind. Fight or flight. And of course, after being friends with Harry Potter for so long, the latter option wasn't even a choice when fighting Death Eaters. Ron had developed his own type of hero complex, and due to this, he felt the need to fight against the bastards that set his home on fire, and the ones that killed most of his family. Bill, Charlie, and Percy weren't here thankfully, but he still had to protect Ginny. She was the only one, besides him, that was still among the living. He had to think fast, just like during a chess match. Only this move was his last before the opponent got checkmate.

"Ginny. Hurry, and pick up that rock to make a portkey. Use the Portus spell, and get out of here." Ron whispered harshly to his sister.

"But Ron-" Ginny was about to protest.

"Enough. Wait for the signal." Ron whispered harshly once more. After the battle at the Department of Mysteries, his ability for dueling had become a bit more profound. Not as great as Harry's or even Hermione's skills, but he was getting there.

"Reducto!" Ron said, and all of the Death Eaters put up their shields, making Ron smirk. Just what he was hoping for. He didn't aim his Reducto at them, but rather, he aimed it at the ground, creating a screen of dirt. The Death Eaters started firing random spells through the makeshift smokescreen, but it just didn't make the cut. Ron picked up a pebble, and gave it to Ginny, after casting the Portus spell on it.

"I don't know where this will take you, since I really don't know the spell that well. But anywhere is better than here. I love you Gin. Be safe." Ron said, before thrusting the pebble into her hand, and she was about to reach for his arm, but he pulled away, and clutched his wand more tightly. He wished she made it safely, before walking towards the screen of dust again. Ginny was gone now as well, and he was the only one left to fight these bastards.

He was going to die. That much was already predicted by Ron, and he knew it was inevitable. However, he was going to take out one or two of these bastards before he was killed. That being said, the dust finally cleared, and all of the Death Eaters were glaring at him.

"That was pretty clever there, especially for a blood traitor." Malfoy said, making Ron snarl at him.

"Why did you come here? I thought he was trying to remain hidden?" Ron said, making Bellatrix snarl fiercely at him.

"You dare talk of the Dark Lord so familiarly! You have to gall to do such a thing! As for the reason we're about the kill you, it's very simple. Potter is no more!" Bellatrix said laughing hysterically.

"What?" Ron asked, as if he didn't just believe what he had just heard.

"It's true. We have figured out how Potter was being protected, and now, the main threat to the Dark Lord is no more. So we've been going around eliminating his main companions. Mainly, you and the mudblood." Lucius said, making Ron raise his wand at him.

"What have you done to them?" Ron roared, making Greyback smile, baring his fangs at the red headed boy.

"Nothing much. We merely tortured Potter, and then killed him on the spot. Then we burned his house. We had some 'fun' with the mudblood, before leaving her in a burning house as well. Now, we're going to just kill you, and go along our way. Avada-" he was a bit too slow.

Ron was angry. He had never felt this much anger in his entire life. These bastards had taken every precious thing he had. They had taken his home, his family, and now the only friends that he had truly had. It was with this, that Ron had gathered such a powerful rage enough to cast the killing curse in such rapid succession.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron roared, sending the spell straight at Lucius' head. The blond man was already in the middle of casting his, but he managed to get out of the way. Then all of them pointed their wand at the red head. '

"Avada Kedavra!" they all roared, sending jets of green light out of their wands, and simultaneously, they all hit dead on their target. Ron fell to the floor, holding up his middle finger as he fell to the floor, a lifeless corpse. The Death Eaters all laughed over his dead body, before they all disapparated away from the morbid scene.

**Hell's Chamber**

Just then, a giant wormhole opened up underneath Ron, and a man appeared, grabbed him, and then returned through the same hole. Once he brought him back to the same place that Harry and Hermione were, he threw him on the floor, knowing that he couldn't feel any of it. He was dead after all. Hermione turned to look at who the man brought to him, and it was Ron, only, the red head had his eyes open, but wasn't moving. Hermione started to tear, knowing that the sad truth was that Ron was dead. She continued to cry for him, that was until the man who brought him here, turned him over on his back, and removed his shirt.

He started making weird hand signs, and then pulled out a blade with strange runic markings on it. He started carving a giant cross into Ron's back, and then he carved four unique runic symbols at the end of each point on the cross. After he finished with that, He stabbed the knife into Ron's back, right on top of the spinal cord. He slammed both of his hands into Ron's back, and a strange blue light started to envelop his body. After what felt like twenty minutes, the blue light stopped, and a ghostly figure glided itself into Ron, making the red head suddenly move again. The man then pulled the knife out, and implanted a stone into his back, before sealing the wound. The mysterious man then looked at the three of them, one unconscious, and the other two looking at him wearily. He sighed heavily, before starting to speak to those two.

"Hey. I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering why you're here, where here is, and the usual millions of questions most people have. However, I'm afraid that all of your questions are going to have to wait until he wakes up, because he's one of the main reasons you guys were also dragged along into this mess. Although, I do have something to say to you guys." the man said, and he looked at them, smirking the entire time.

"Welcome to Hell."

A.N: This the remake of Infernal Guardian. Decided to make it a dark trio fic instead.


End file.
